


Starstruck

by AishiteSubete



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiteSubete/pseuds/AishiteSubete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As musical entertainment, Dave never had a reason to learn how to dance; Jade is more than willing to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

Dave Strider was very familiar with clubs. At the young age of eighteen he began to establish a career as a club DJ and by the time he was twenty-one was one of the most popular in the entire southwestern United States. The thrum of energy through the dance floor, the flashing lights, and the pulse of the bass were things that Dave had seen time and time again and could never grow tired of. 

The club atmosphere, though, was completely different as a participant than as musical entertainment.

Every time Dave stepped foot in a club, it was for work purposes only. He interacted with patrons as sparsely as he could and never stayed any longer than he needed to. When he started working as a DJ, he swore to himself that he would never set foot in a club as a member of the crowd on the dance floor. But when he met with Rose, John, and Jade at the Lalonde estate for one of their annual meetups, he couldn't refuse when they dragged him into the nightclub.

John and Jade immediately made their way to the dance floor, enjoying the beats that the DJ was laying out, moving their bodies in sync with the tempo. Dave frowned. He should have been the one behind the turntables; he was a better DJ, after all. Rose pulled him over to the bar, motioning to the bartended to bring out two shots of rum--one for her and one for him.

"Shots, Rose, really?" Dave crossed his arms. "I'm not really looking forward to dragging your drunk ass home tonight." 

The blonde simply shrugged her shoulders, taking the shot in hand when the bartender slid it over to her. "That's what we have John for," she stated. "Relax. Take a few shots, dance a little, enjoy your night. It's why we're here." She put the shot glass to her lips and tipped her head back, downing the liquor. "Another, please," she requested.

Dave simply looked at his shot of rum. He wasn't opposed to having a little bit of fun, certainly not, and he wasn't opposed to seeing his friends have fun. Truth be told, he didn't want his friends to know that an infentisimally cool kid like him had no clue how to dance or how to let loose at a party. As someone who worked at nightclubs across the entire state of Texas, he should have been an expert at all things "party." But he wasn't. Since he never actually attended any parties and only worked at clubs, he felt no justification in learning how to dance and therefore did not.

When the Strider looked over at his sister, she had already downed three more shots. "And you can afford all of these?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"'F courshe," she responded. After four shots, her speech had already started to slur, and Dave wasn't sure he wanted to see what she looked like on the dance floor. "Ish Mama Rockshee's money anyway," she grinned, flagging the bartender down for another; he was starting to look concerned about the petite girl. 

John and Jade came up to the two of them before Dave could begin to usher her towards the dance floor; she didn't need to be spending any more time at the bar. "Hey guys," John grinned at them like the derp he was; he looked at Rose as she uncoordinatedly started trying to take her fifth shot, the rim of the glass hitting her cheek before she moved it over to her lips; a bit of rum rolled down the corner of her mouth and Dave sighed, wiping it away with a napkin.

"She's all yours, Egderp," he scowled, motioning for John to take Rose to dance. He nodded in understanding, taking her hand and inviting her to dance with him. She jumped up, nearly knocking over the barstool and held his hand as he took her into the mass of people. 

Jade in turn grabbed Dave's arm, pulling him up and taking him in the general direction that John and Rose went. "Uhm excuse me Jade what are you even--"

"Taking you to dance, silly!" she grinned. "You don't expect me to leave you at the bar, do you? We brought you here so you could have fun, not wish you were DJ-ing another gig!" 

"But Jade, I can't--shit," he grumbled when they joined the rest of the clubbers at the center of the dace floor. The people surrounding him on all sides caused his breathing to come in short, shallow gasps and his heart rate to rise; he never knew he was slightly claustrophobic. "Jade I can't--" Then he noticed that she was in front of him, her back to his chest, her hips grinding into his.

Oh.

"Can't what? Dave, I can't hear you over the music," Jade turned to yell at him. Her eyes were bright when she looked at him, almost oblivious to the fact that she was grinding against his crotch to the beat of the music.

"JadeIcan'tdance," Dave responded in a single, rapid breath, not very glad to admit one of his shortcomings. Jade simply giggled, her hips keeping up a constant tempo. 

"Just follow my lead and move with the beat," she explained. "Put your hands on my waist. Really, it isn't that difficult when you start doing it."

So Dave listened, placing his hands on her delicate waist and moving in time with the music, just like her. The added friction was maddening and his grip on her tightened. He noticed that the movements were on autopilot for her; Jade's attention was focused on Rose, who was trying to put a hand underneath John's shirt. The boy was red as a beet and only halfheartedly trying to remove her hand. Jade giggled.

"See?" she breathed, craning her neck to look back at Dave. "I told you that they'd get together if Rose got a little bit of alcohol in her system."

Dave chuckled, the sound coming out slightly stuttered. "W-well,we haven't actually--ah--seen them get together."

Jade looked back at Dave, her brows knit in confusion. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah," he whispered. "Just keep dancing." She shrugged, moving along to the beat, picking up speed when the song changed to something more up-tempo. Dave bit back a moan at the abruptness of the rhythm change, pressing his lips together when Jade moved her hand back to wrap around his neck. He had never expected anything like this to happen to him when she dragged him away from the bar; maybe taking care of a drunk Rose would be better than dealing with this near-torture at the hands of Jade.

About that same time, she suddenly rolled her hips at a much slower tempo, leaning her head back to look Dave in the eye; there was a twinkle there that didn't look completely innocent. "Hey," she grinned, adding more pressure into her movements; Dave bit his lip to keep from groaning aloud. "You don't seem to be having much fun, hm?"

Dave frowned; she was teasing him. He had never expected Jade to act like such a tease, nor had he expected her to flirt so blatantly with him. It couldn't have been the alcohol talking, seeing as how she had not drank anything at all. The Strider inwardly shrugged. If that was how she wanted to play the game, then he would play back. 

"Not yet, I'm not," he smirked, moving down to plant his lips onto Jade's neck, peppering her jugular with light kisses. He felt her fingers entwine in his hair, gripping it, and he bit down at the junction of her neck and shoulder in response. A soft gasp escaped her lips and her back arched off of him; she could feel Dave grin against her skin, and she knew that would turn into a dark mark by the morning. 

Jade straightened up and turned to face him. "Is there something you want, Mister Strider?" She grinned, his facial expression mimicking hers almost entirely. He knew that she was very well aware of what he wanted and he knew that she was forward enough to take it. 

"Perhaps, Miss Harley." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the club, back to their car. If there was something he wanted, she'd make him work to get it.

\--

"Paaayup," Rose slurred, her head resting against John's shoulder. "I kneeeew it would happ'n."

John sighed, taking a wad of ones out of his back pocket and putting them in the blonde's handbag. "And they didn't even have anything to drink, either," he stated, lamenting the loss of his one-dollar bills. "Will they even come back to the club?"

"Leshh give 'em shome time," Rose grinned, her hand moving up to grip the front of John's shirt. "They'll need their privashy."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even understand a guy's mentality when grinding. u.u


End file.
